Amethyst Angel Adventures: Z-RR20
by KhaosOmega
Summary: Anise, XQ's Amethyst Angel, finds herself in the world of Dragon Ball Z during the Androids Saga, dealing with a few different Androids (among them 16, whose Hell Flash cannons are salvaged by the redhead) before ending the Saga by defeating Cell with a new technique of hers. Read the story to find out the technique. rated T for DBZ-esque fight scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Any references to other stuff belongs to their respective owners, though the Amethyst Angel name and appearance are of my design. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 1: Twin Android Chaos**

_Anise's POV_

Man, it's a good thing i watched Dragon Ball Z episodes online, otherwise i wouldn't know who i'd be dealing with. Then again, i really wanted to try out that new maneuver of mine, a Sadistic 18 variation that could be used as both a DBZ Super Attack and a wrestling-based finisher (the DBZ variation has a ki attack involved at the end, which the WWE-based one doesn't). Sure enough, Frieza and King Cold have appeared where i spawn out of the portal i spawned to get to the DBZ world. Along with the two villains and a number of their soldiers, a number of Z Fighters (Goku's son Gohan among them, as well as Saiyan Prince Vegeta) and some purple-haired teen were in the vicinity as well.

"Seems like we got a good two-something hours to kill before that Super Saiyan arrives." Frieza was heard saying.

"Not exactly, Frieza. Goku isn't the only Super Saiyan." the teen said, then launched his power skyward, causing his hair to turn a bright, deep gold in color. That's when i revealed myself to the others, launching a massive Blazing Storm attack that decimated the soldiers.

"If you think his transformation is surprising, you have no idea how much more powerful _I_ happen to be." i told the galactic tyrant, before launching a spike in my own power level. "Now, _time to turn it up to eleven!_" In a flash that almost blinded everyone there, i ascended into what was then the ace transformation of the XZ Series, the Nova Legend form.

"WHAT THE CARP?! YOU GOTTA BE BLEEPING ME!" Frieza yelled, only to get a Starcalibur Assault (not the move i wanted to try out; i had used this on several Ninjaroids the previous mission) - basically my take on the Shining Sword Attack.

"I guess we should've warned him not to use that line, huh?" the teen asked me. i nodded to that. Frieza had effectively been killed, and then i took out King Cold with a move Krillin (a short, bald guy in an outfit similar to Goku's) recognized as the Devilmite Beam. '_Of course he would know that move._' i thought to myself. '_He's seen Spike the Devilman, this technique's creator, use it twice on Goku with no success either time._'

Once we reached where the teen said Goku would land (i immediately assumed he was from an alternate timeline, due to him saying he knew the ETA and landing point for Goku) i noticed Vegeta staring at me.

"I thought Saiyans only have four levels of transformations. Why did you say something about eleven when you ascended?" Vegeta asked.

"Easy, Vegeta. I'm an XZ Saiyan."

"Well, that explains the eleven. I take it your Final Trigger's been broken."

"Yeah. Alpha of Team Vexus did it. Led to the creation of XQ's ultimate weapon, a three-girl fusion between me and two GX girls, of which one of them is the captain's cousin. My base power level is 4 trillion XZ; in you guys' scale, 144 trillion."

"Darn, that's like over a hundred thousand times Frieza's power level in his final form." Vegeta said. That's when Goku landed, in one of the Ginyu Force pods.

"Hey, what happened to Frieza? Seems like he didn't learn his lesson on Namek." Goku asked.

"Got the wrong end of my Starcalibur Assault technique via using that one line Jet got from Ken Harrelson. Took out King Cold, Frieza's dad, with a Devilmite Beam a little later. Also, before you ask, i'm an XZ Saiyan, stage eleven."

"Team Vexus?"

"Yep. I think the purple haired guy wants to tell you something. Something about a pair of beings he's dealt with in his alternate timeline."

"You got Psychic powers or something?"

"Yeah. Learned how to use them after a lot of training following their acquisition during a Team Vexus confrontation. I take it in three years' time we'll be dealing with a pair of Androids built by Dr. Gero, specifically numbers 17 and 18, while Goku succumbs to a heart virus six months prior. And, now that i mention 18, i still want a chance to try out that one technique of mine i based on one of her's."

After teleporting out, i returned three years later, but the heart virus hadn't struck yet, and when me and a number of other Z Fighters arrive on the scene of a battle concerning Yamcha, the Androids ecnountered were actually numbers 19 and 20, 20 being an Android version of Gero himself. Traveling to a rocky area, the fight began, Goku versus 19. It's during this fight when the heart virus strikes, and i immediately unleash me hidden technique on 19. The first hit was an uppercut that sent 19 skyward, followed by a right hook, a kick to the right arm, a leg sweep followed by a kick to the face on a continued swing, before a double reverse thrust to the back sending 19 back to the ground, stopped by a hard kick to the gut. That's when i unleashed my Chrono Kamehameha on 19 as the technique's final strike, destroying the android. My Android 18-based super technique, Amethyst Sadistika, based on the Sadistic 18 super attack mainly used by the female android.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

**There's chapter 1. The main androids, 17 and 18, haven't been activated yet, however 19 is out of commision via a move by Anise based on one of 18's and Gero hasn't decided to take off for his lab yet. That happens next chapter. Until then, this is KhaosOmega. L-ater!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Though the Amethyst Angel name and appearance are of my design, the girl portraying her, Anise Azeat, belongs to BROCCOLI, while any other notable references belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 2: Triple Androids**

_Anise's POV_

"OY! Where'd he go?!" Vegeta asked. Somehow in the confusion from my Amethyst Sadistika technique Gero had disappeared, which i suspected he had been forced, due to my power level, to activate 17 and 18. 19 stood no chance in quack against me.

"Last one to get him is a rotten carrot!" i called out, mainly to Vegeta who seemed to understand; none of the others could make heads or tails of that. With that everyone took off different directions to find the cyborg former Red Ribbon Army scientist. Considering the number of directions everyone had taken off in we were covering much more ground, which made him getting away successfully that much harder. It isn't long before i manage to locate him. As he charged at me i noticed something on the palm of his right hand.

"Hey, you got something red on the palm of your right hand, you know that?" i asked.

"Duh. Of course i do. It's for sapping my opponents of their energy."

"By any chance did you base that thingy on those Metroids i dealt with two missions ago?"

"CRAP!" Gero yelled, and then he took off. To make it seem like he wasn't being followed i turned myself invisible, and followed him stealthily. Despite the fact i had Psychically alerted the Z Fighters along the way. Ten minutes of flying later and i had effectively followed Gero to his mountain lab. Gero simply punched in a number on a keypad near the door, and it opened, letting him (and in effect, me) in. Not long afterwards was when i heard the others appear on the scene, but the door was closed, blocking them from entry. Looking at Gero (who couldn't see me due to my invisibility) i noticed a remote in his hand, which he used to open a stasis pod in the lab and releasing a black-haired male somewhere around my age. This, i figured, was Android 17. Somehow he noticed the remote in Gero's hand and seemed to talk to Gero like he was some sort of adult figure to him (which i suspected was a ruse in order to get what looked to be a shutdown remote) and then Gero pushed a button opening a second stasis pod. This one contained a female who looked almost identical to 17, but blonde. I deduced that this was 18. Then i heard the Z Fighters' voices coming from the other side of the closed door. By the sounds of it the purple-haired teen from before had caught up with them. And then, all of a sudden, 17 swiped and subsequently crushed the 'shutdown remote' Gero had been holding. Someone then energy beamed the door off its hinges.

"Already found him, eh?" Vegeta asked me; i had just lifted my invisibility and was standing directly behind Gero.

"Wait, what are you -?"

SMACK! Gero had unknowingly turned around and found himself on the recieving end of the same Amethyst Sadistika technique that destroyed 19, but this time my ending energy beam was a Chrono Shine Attack i had been working on. Nothing of the cyborg scientist remained.

"Hey, what was the bit concerning the 'rotten carrot' about?" Krillin asked.

"I think Vegeta might've managed to work something out of that one. Who got here last?" i asked.

"Vegeta did." Tien, who had three eyes, said. "I know, i was first here after you."

"Hmm, carrot. Reminds me of - oh, no, you DIDN'T!" Vegeta yelled out.

"Exactly why i informed him last. As a Saiyan only he was able to successfully pinpoint the carrot reference to Goku, on account of Goku's Saiyan name having a carrot-related basis." That was when i noticed the energy blast being formed by the purple-haired teen, now noticeably having become a Super Saiyan. He decided to refrain from the attack.

"There's a way you can know their workings in the underground section. Something else is also down there, which needs to be destroyed." With that Krillin and the purple-haired teen followed me into the underground portion of Gero's lab while 17 and 18 took off without a fight. Down there contained blueprints concerning 17 and 18, as well as a stasis tube containing an incomplete insect-like being i mused to be Cell. Krillin took the blueprints while i annihilated the underground portion of Gero's lab, starting with Cell's tube. As far as Krillin knew, Cell was dead. However, i knew differently; the Cell i had killed was the current timeline's version; a different Cell, from a second alternate future, had time traveled back to this point and would cause a problem. So far i didn't know his threat level. I'd find out later on.


End file.
